LabRat 1
by foxyfoxy90
Summary: Life as experiment in the notorious DR.Octopus's lab. Just what does this lunatic vortian want with this poor girl.


My vision was blurry when I slowly opened my eyes. I closed them again and opened trying to blink away the blur obstructing my vision. A soft blue light met my eyes I tried to stretch the sleep away but I was being held in place. I tried again to no avail, I panicked a little trying to free myself from what was holding me. I looked down at what it was, there was black straps around my ankles hands and my neck. They were burrowing in my skin, it burned like hell. And I also soon notice that I wasn't wearing any cloths. I was breathing heavily trying to calm myself down, I was scared, not only because I was strapped to what I assume to be a table but of what was to become of me if I stayed here. I kept trying in vain to pull myself free but it was hopeless there was no way in hell I could break the restraints. As I was catching my breath after the endeavored I decided to look around the room. It was lit up by a few cupboard looking devices that appeared as if they were fridges or at least something of that nature. Also beside them was a large tube capsule, like something off of the sci-fi channel, it was filled with a clear bluish liquid and was bubbling slightly.

The watery sound was slightly relaxing to my ears and was starting to calm my headache in sort of a trance like way. I turned my attention back to the fridges and tried to look at what was inside. One of the fridges had frosted glass so there was no way I could make out what was glowing softly in there. Then there was the other one it was really far away but I could make out most of it. There were beakers filled with different colored fluid and other jars filled with goo or some other substances. They I looked down to the bottom shelf. It was a very large tube with a very big mass in it I tried to make out what it was. Then it hit me…. It was a baby hornling….. just floating there in the green liquid. I turned my head quickly and shut my eyes almost vomiting at it. Why in the hell would there be a baby in a jar? And what could be in the other fridge? I tried heard not to think about it and tried to pull my self together but tears were almost starting to form. I had no idea were I was, why I was strapped to a table, and not far from me a dead hornling in a jar. I started to shake a little and hastily tried again at the restraints. I still couldn't break free. I tried to stay calm and laid there for a few moment till one thing caught my attention. It was a soft sound coming from what seemed to be from another room.

I peered towards the sound into a black darkness to what was a hallway. It was a piano melody it was scratchy and skipped a bit as if it came from an old record player. It was so happy, it terrified me. I stayed as quite as I possibly could in order to hear it from the hum of the horrid fridges and light bubbling of the capsule. I wanted to scream for help towards the sound but I could bring myself to do it, I had no idea who or what would come to me. Then there was the echo of footsteps, I froze. I could hear my heart beating faster as I heard the steps coming closer. They were very soft, in fact you could easily miss it if you weren't listening for them. They got closer and closer getting louder by the second. I sunk down in my restraints trying to be invisible and quite as possible as if that would even work. The foot steps stopped just beyond the darkness for a moment. I waited in fearful anticipation. After that brief pause "it" stepped out into the light. It was vortian like me. He was very tall with massive spiral horns on his head, and slim. Her wore a slick unbuttoned white coat with a blue shirt underneath and jet black pants. He had to have been in his midyears and was in fact very handsome in my eyes. Maybe if I wasn't strapped to a lab table we could be friends. He turned to me and looked me in the eyes, his brown glassy gaze meeting my blue. He then gave me a toothy smile that I didn't like, his teeth were round sharp and jagged. I looked away and shut my eyes tight quivering in fear. 'What did he want' I asked my self.

I could hear him coming closer to me I shuddered at every step. I was now to afraid to open my eyes. The foot steps stopped suddenly and I could hear some clattering of metal on metal. I opened my eyes and jumped slightly to see him almost right over me. He was fidgeting with something on a table above me it was to high for me to see what was on it. He shifted his eyes looking down at me I met his gaze once again for a few moments but then I turned quickly away. He began to fiddle with the objects on the table again. I slowly snuck a glace again and saw he was no longer looking at me. I watched his moves closely, he took two thing hand in hand. My heart raced as he took a syringe and was filling it with a orange substance. I struggled knowing it was for me. "NO!" I let out a loud cry as he held it to my shoulder and jammed it in, I tried to pull away but couldn't move far enough. He pushed on the plunger I could feel the hot liquid pouring into my veins. He then patted my head, I winced at the touch. "there there….. Nothing to be afraid of…..heh…heh….." His laugh filled me with a terror that could not be described. I shouted back at him the restraints tightening around my pull. "WERE AM I! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!?" I was on the verge of tears again. He said nothing as he pulled out another device, taking a closer look it was a large metal ball. Tears were forming in my eyes and, my vision was starting to get a little blurred and I was starting to get very dizzy. I saw nothing but that wicked smile as he held something that flashed a very shiny silver in his hand….. Then it all went black…..


End file.
